The First Lost Girls
by ListenerWatcherObserver
Summary: Neverland was always home to boys but what happens when Peter Pan brings girls? Emily, Katie, Ellis, and Sarah start their adventures with their beloved Peter Pan and the Lost Boys with hints of love, jealousy, and of course adventures. Rated T for one scene, it's not really that bad and it's still appropriate.
1. Chapter 1

The First Lost Girl

Emily's POV

Ever since I was little I always told stories of the legendary Peter pan and his rivalry against the treacherous Captian James Hook. I still do and I'm 16, have w weird can I get. my name is Emily, Emily Sheffield. I only have three best bestffriends who believe in Peter pan too and they are of the same age as me. Katie, my neighbor, is one of them. We hang out the most out of our group because we live so close together. Ellis who lives two streets down is my other BFF. The last but not least my group is Sarah. She lives the farthest at five blocks away. All of our parents don't have time for us so that how we all started together, that was our connection besides Peter pan.

I've met all of them a month ago while shopping in a Disney store looking for Peter pan objects. We all collided at once and been best friends ever since. Today we are sleep over and since my parents won't be here we can do anything.

We were gonna stay up playing games and watching movies all related to Peter pan. I know weird but that's what we all agreed on so yeah.

Each of us has a favorite character mine is Peter pan of course. Katie's is Slighty, Ellis' is one of the mermaids(she wants to be a mermaids) and Sarah likes the Indians. She wishes to become best friends with Princess Tiger Lily and party all night over there in the Indian huts.

It was around 8:30 when the first Peter pan movie was over and just as we about to play the second one a blast of cold air hit our faces even though the window was shut. I look around and see nothing but an open window, funny. Suddenly there was a loud crash and dresser collages. My friends notice and together we sneak over there to see what's there.

We all hear a faint groan and see something move on the wall. A shadow, but whose? Seeing the expressions on my friends faces I notice that they are wondering the same questions. We go our separate ways to try and corner the thing in the shadows. I leap and bam!

I collide with something or should I say someone. We both hit the floor and now we are lying next to each other, face-to-face. My eyes hazel eyes meet with a emerald green pair and I hear all my friends gasp. I quickly stand up, same as the figure, and quickly realise it was a boy.

The boy introduces himself and says, "I'm Peter pan".

I almost faint at that moment from shock but I just stand there with my mouth wide open. My friends status: the same. Katie is the first to speak, " Hi, I'm Katie, this is Ellis, Sarah, and Emily" she points in each of our directions according to out names.

"Hello, sorry for tackling you" I apologise. I didn't look at him in the face before but when I do I see those beautiful eyes again. He quickly looks around and avoids eye contact and I thought I saw a hint of blush on his cheeks but that couldn't possibly be true could it? Whatever.

Peter then says,"Do you guys want to go to Neverland?" still avoiding eye contact with me.

Everyone speaks at once and says,"Yes"

I continue and say,"We would love to go" and at that moment his eyes beam with excitement and he finally looks at me. The sleepover was planning to go on for a couple of days so we brought all our spare clothes to us to Neverland. My best friends we're holding onto there double bags as Think's pixie dust lifted them off the floor. Once I was done with my quick packing of clothes and my guitar(I play it and sing) Tink sprinkled some on me and off We went. it was amazing and I could've swore I saw Peter take glances at me. This was going to be interesting.

Just before the sun rose we landed in Neverland. We were greeted by a group of teenage boys all who looked the same age. They introduced themselves as the Lost Boys and then they told us theI'd individual names. When Slightly stepped forward I saw Katie blush faintly.

Each of them have a polite salute then went back in line like men in the army, it was cute. Then we introduced ourselves and I saw Slightly look at Katie the whole time. Both of them were so cute.

"We will now go back to the tree and make sure we give the girls a tour" said Peter," to make things go faster we should which way was more comfortable for each of us"

" Slightly go with Katie, the Twins with Sarah, Tootles and Chump with Ellis. I will go with Emily" said Peter.

Katie's POV

As we reached Neverland we were greeted by the Lost Boys and when Slighty introduced himself I couldn't help but blush. I had a crush on him since so long that I couldn't help it. Then when Peter said I was paired up with him I blushed more. After a couple of moments when he was still talking I calmed myself down and finally had control of my blushing.

When Peter was done and flew off with Emily, Ellis and Sarah slipped off into the forest with the other Lost Boys. I was alone with my one crush. Thankfully I got control of my blushing so hopefully I looked normal.

" get going, I'll hold onto your bag" Slightly said. I handed my bag and to him and we started walking along tho creek nearby, in the right direction of course.

"So, what do you like doing? What game do you enjoy the most?" I asked even though I already knew.

"I like playing games and hunting the most. Plus I love to play tag" Slightly replied. I knew it.," What do you like to do for fun?" he continued.

" I never did hunting but I like to play games. I also love to dance." I said truthfully. Everyone says I'm the best best dancer in the city but I don't know.

" Your gonna enjoy the Indians, they love to dance to. Maybe you can teach me because I'm not very good." Slightly said.

"Of course i'll teach should we practice?" I say.

"How about when we're alone. So we can concentrate more." Slightly suggests.

"That's go-AH!" I tripped and fell right into Slightly's arms before I can plummet into the creek. My arms were on his shoulders and his around my waist. When I looked up i met with his hazel ones. We were so close that his blond hair touched my brown hair. Our noses were practically touching and I was blushing like crazy.

That's was the perfect moment until I heard a grumpy voice yell,"There they are!" it was a pirate and I heard foot steps approaching us.


	2. Chapter 2

(Still Katie's POV)

Almost in an instant about 15 pirate came out from the surrounding forest. Each one having a murderous glint in their eyes. A man with a unnecessarily large hat with a feather came out.

"Well look who we have here, some runts" said the evil guy.

Slightly stepped in front of me saying, "Leave now Hook while you still can!" So that was Hook, huh.

"Oh and look at this another little lady" as the codfish was saying that and stingy man came up from behind and grabbed me.

"PUT ME DOWN! Let me go!" I screamed and tried to squirm my way about. Slightly quickly turned around only to be knocked out by a wooden club.

"Men, let's get back to the ship. The her to the post!" Hook commanded.

The men began to walk to the forest opposite of the hideout leaving Slightly on the floor.

Continuing my struggles I tried to get free while screaming one last time before the bound and gagged me. The whole carry and drag ride there I glared at everything and hoped that slightly was okay and that someone would find me.

Day 1 I'm Neverland and it's already a blast. As the ship approached I could tell it was magnificent even though it was run by pirates.

Covered in muck and who knows what I was tied to the center post with nothing to do, just wait.

Emily's POV

When Peter was done talking he grabbed my arm and dragged me through the forest. I was giggling and laughing at his antics.

"Where are we going Peter?" I laughed out.

"It's a surprise!" He mysteriously said while turning around, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

We kept walking, well Peter fast walking while I was jogging/being dragged. The further into the forest the more lush and mystical it got.

I turned and stares in wonder until we came to a sudden stop.

"Do you hear that?" Peter inquired. I tried to listen but didn't hear a thing. He turned to look at me, with clear concentration and curiosity.

"No, what is it Peter?" I asked unaware of what's going on.

"Slightly, he's calling out," Peter said curiously, "He's calling everyone for an emergency. We better go this never happens."

Peter quickly picked me up bridal style and flew off very fast. I clinging to him like a mother clings to her babies.

We landed shortly after to find the rest of the lost boys and Sarah and Ellis surrounding Slightly who had a big red spot on his head.

"What happened?" Peter questioned.

"Pirates, Hook h-he took K-Katie" Slightly began shaking slightly.

"Well I guess we have to get her back, let's go boys!" Peter excitedly called.

"And what exactly about us?" Sarah stated. The boys turned and looked her like she grew two heads.

"Well what about you girls?" The twins said in almost perfect unison.

"We are coming along, what weapons can we use?" Ellis asked.

"No, girls stand down on this fight. You have to be trained. Just wait here." Peter commanded.

"Sure whatever." I stated and sat down on a rock. The girls looked at me like I was crazy but when I made eye contact I had a secret conversation with them.

They got the plan and followed my lead by sitting on rocks. The boys looked at us with slightly pleases shocked faces.

"Well that's settled," Peter began warily, " off we go. We'll see you guys soon"

And they were off.

"Let's wait for a couple minutes to follow" I stated. After five minutes we took off In the direction the lost boys went .

We weren't sure if it was entirely the correct direction but we went on instinct. After a few minutes of sprinting we began to hear metal on metal clashes.

"Give up!" A scruffy voice said.

"Never!" The voice I was so familiar with replied.

Once swimming the small distance from the shore and the ship we stealthily began to climb it.

Once at the top we realized it was hard to tell who was going to win. We saw Katie tied to the ship's main post looking pretty gross.

Sarah found a dagger tossed carelessly on the floor. She grabbed it and the three of is quite easily made our way to Katie.

"Hey girl" I said while Ellis took off her gag and Sarah cut her free.

"Finally I'm free" Katie said while stretching. The fight was still going on and no one seemed to notice us until this one pirate.

"The prisoner! The prisoner!" He shouted. The fighting ceased and just about everyone turned to stare.

"Great just peachy" Ellis muttered under her breath.

**I'm so so very absolutely sorry! I have been caught up in a lot of school work and whatnot that I haven't been able to update! Plus I have been having a lot of writes block. I can't say when the next chapter will be but keep look out! I didn't proofread, my bad. Hopefully I'll come back around soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ellis's POV

"AH COME ON!" i yell to no one in particular. We were this close to getting away and they have to have spotted us, I thought they were more daft than that. You know what who the hell cares. A pirate was coming for me so I was like-HOLY HELL!

Katie, being the amazing person she is, took a 2x4 and smacked him unconscious.

"GIRLS GET OUT OF HERE!" Peter yelled

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING RUN!" Slightly said.

"Um yeah how a bout a no" Sarah said, "Time to put our warpaint on!"

The lost boys were still fighting decently but they couldn't get to us and the pirates were starting to surround us. Basically we were screwed but we were well we so i did the most casual thing i could do.

"Hiya, the name's Ellis and its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said with a bow The pirate directly in front of me responded and being the pirate he is, he bowed back. Idiotic. once he was low enough I grabbed his shoulders and kneed him where the sun don't shine. He immediately fell to the floor groaning and i almost laughed, ALMOST.

Instead i gave a slight chuckle, took his, sword,and officially knocked him out. Sucker. My friends took the distraction as a chance to start attacking and man were we looking pretty badass. Point one for the girls.

I didn't know how to use a sword but surprisingly its mainly just instinct, adrenaline. It wasn't easy peasy but somewhat not as difficult as I thought. I didn't really know what was happening around me at that point i just focused on the pirates coming to attack.

A pirate came and slashed where my head was before i ducked so in return i slashed at his legs giving a small gash. Then when he was in shock I slashed his arm causing it to bleed. i shoved him, accidentally, off the deck. Whoops didn't see the rail there.

I didn't think too much of it as i heard a familiar yell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU DIRTY LITTLE PIECE OF SCUM!" Katie screeched from where the steering wheel was. I look around and notice that i was the only one close to actually hear and help her for everyone else was caught up in their own fighting.

Katie was on the floor weaponless and the pirate above her was sneering with a sword pointed at her neck. She looked furious, her cheek had a cut on it and her ankle seemed sprained. She was cornered so my being who i am decided that this pirate was a do-lets just say a Very evil bad man.

OK so you know how in the movies everyone does the cautious thing and tries to reason with the pirate to not kill their friend or whatever? Yeah well this is this part and I'm not like those calm people. And those situations almost ALWAYS end badly-but people still do them anyway.

From behind i crept up behind him and jumped on his back putting my sword at his neck. Katie pushed away her pain and grabbed the pirate's hand and took the sword in it. She pointed the sword at the pirate while struggling to get up. I was slightly thrown off the pirate but i bounced right back up and pointed my sword at the pirate's back.

But i stopped short because another sword was pointed at the back of my neck. I felt a couple of more presences come from behind and they didn't seem friendly. Instead of freezing up, because that did no good, i took a risk and turned around moving the point of my sword to the pirate behind me.

I backed up slightly but hit the pirate that was attacking Katie. He didn't hesitate and threw me to the side and i fell to the edge of the rail at the front of the ship. Then i felt a weight on top of me and noticed it was Katie.

I stood up and helped her stand. The pirates were enclosing on us and now it was in the part of the movie where the main her or heroine comes in saving everyone but i knew that wasn't going to happen. Who else was there to help us? In what i believed was my last moments of supposed life i continued thinking about movies.

There were happy endings but terrible losses, and i guess if this was a movie than Katie and I would be that loss.

But as i remembered the one in danger always had a great escape, there was always an option. So i looked around and raked my brain with all the action movies that took place on a ship i watched. Nothing came up.

Then Katie looked at me a little terrified. She's not really the best in panic situations. But apparently she had an idea or something important.

"Mermaids" she said loud enough for me to hear. Wha-oooooh. I saw a couple mermaids swimming around the ship. I loved mermaids, I always wanted to be one.

Well now was a better time than ever.

Without thinking too much about it i took Katie's hand,turned around, and jumped. That wasn't the biggest drop ever but it still hurt when hitting the water. I still held katie's handed while underwater i opened my eyes and found that some mermaids already swam up to us. One took katie's head and wrapped seaweed around her mouth and nose. Then another mermaid did the same to me.

Moving away the mermaid took my wrist and began to pull, hard. As we were being pulled we went farther away from the ship and deeper into the water. We ended up at this underwater cave and as Katie and I reached inside we were pushed on top of the floor inside. Since it was a cave ish thing there was room for air. Two mermaids were in the pool of water Katie and I were just taken out of.

The mermaids stared then started communicating in a fishy language. See what i did there? No? ok then...

Katie was gasping for air and I'm sure i was too. I took the seaweed off my face, I guess that was to supposed to help us breathe until we got to the cave. One of the mermaids pushed herself on a rock while the other one ducked back underwater.

"Hello" the mermaid said with a dreamy voice.

"Sup" i said when Katie was still a little shocked. Katie touched her face and made a slight hissing sound. I guess it burned more now because she acknowledged the pain. I wasn't in perfect condition either but i didn't have any major cuts or anything. Just some bruises and small scratches.

"Don't worry, my friend went to get Sylip, its a plant that us mermaids grow to help cuts and other wounds" The mermaid said. Since i really like mermaids i just went along with it. Too exhausted to move i just laid down on the cold rough floor. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing back to normal.

**That was unacceptable and just plain terrible. I apologize from my terrible timing and my writing. I didn't write a lot for this because i made this story that represents children and my i made this more from a younger kid's point of view. Honestly mostly anyone one older than these characters would have a completely different look on this scene. I don't know i just imagined older kids to have more thinking involved and fighting is mainly instinct. Plus younger kids are more energetic to just over think things, they would go with it and help their friends and loved ones without hesitation. They would jump to their friends needs and thats what i was trying to represent. I feel like older kids, including myself, would over think these type of situations and come up with plans that only waste time. Younger kids are impulsive, yes but they are reliable and trustworthy and that's what i was representing and what i'll try to represent in later chapters. I don't even want to go on about how late i am but I'm beginning to get on my routine of writing, look at what summer does to us. I'm on wattpad and I'm basically pre writing all my chapters than publishing so something like this doesn't happen again. So if you are wondering, this was just something to pick things up. Further chapters will be posted hopefully soon. Thanks for still holding on. Bai!**


End file.
